Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział VIII
U Borynów było kiej w grobie po tym święcie – nie płacz, nie krzyki, nie pomstowania, a ino ciężka cichość, złowrogo przyczajona i pełna powstrzymywanych gniewów a żalów. Cały dom zmilknął, osnuł się posępnością, a żył w ciągłej trwodze i oczekiwaniu czegoś strasznego, jak kieby pod dachem, któren lada chwila ma paść na głowy. Stary, powróciwszy do domu ni potem, nawet nazajutrz ani marnego słowa nie rzekł Jagusi, nawet przed Dominikową się nie użalał, jakby się nic nie stało. Rozchorzał jeno z tych przytajonych w sobie złości i z łóżka się podnieść nie mógł, że to go cięgiem mdliło, kolki spierały w boku i gorącość rozbierała. – Nic to innego, tylko wątroba się wama zapiekła albo macica opadła! – rzekła Dominikowa smarując mu boki gorącym olejem; nic się nie odezwał, jeno postękiwał boleśnie i w pułap uparcie patrzył. – Nie Jagusina to wina, nie! – zaczęła cicho, by na izbie nie dosłyszeli, bo się już srodze frasowała, że ani słowa nie powiedział o wczorajszej sprawie. – A czyja? – mruknął. – W czym to winowata? Wyście ostawili ją samą i poszli pić do alkierza, muzyka grała, tańcowały wszystkie, bawiły się, to cóż, jak ten samson miała stać w kącie, młoda przecież, zdrowa i zabawy jej potrzeba: Zniewolił ją, to i poszła tańcować. Mogła to nie iść? Kużden w karczmie ma prawo brać do tańca, która mu się jeno uwidzi, a że ją wybrał i nie popuszczał zbój ten jeden, to ino przez złość do was, ino przez złość! – Smarujcie jeno i róbcie, bym wyzdrowiał rychło, a nie uczcie mnie rozumu, dobrze sam wiem, jak było, nie trzeba mi waszego powiedania. – Kiejście taki mądry, to i to wiedzieć powinniście, że kobieta młoda, zdrowa też swojej uciechy potrzebuje! Nie drewno jest ni starucha, za chłopa poszła, to chłopa jej potrza, nie dziadygi, by z nim różaniec przebierała, nie! – A i to czemuście mi ją dali? – rzucił urągliwie. – Czemu? A kto to skamlał jak ten pies? Nie ja was molestowałam, byście ją wzieni, nie ja wam ją podtykałam ni ona sama! Mogła se iść za każdego drugiego i z tych najpierwszych we wsi, tylu ich było... – Było, jeno nie do żeniaczki!... – Ażeby wam ozór wykręciło za to pieskie szczekanie! – Prawda was sparzyła kiej pokrzywa, żeście się tak ciepnęli ! – Cygaństwo paskudne to, nie prawda! Cygaństwo! Naciągnął pierzynę na piersi, odwrócił się do ściany i ani już słowem się ozwał na jej dowodzenia gorące, dopiero gdy w płacz uderzyła, szepnął złośliwie: – Jak baba kijanką nie poredzi, to myśli płaczem co wskórać! Dobrze wiedział, co powiedział, dobrze! Teraz ano, kiej się z łóżka podnieść nie mógł, przychodziło mu do głowy, co to o niej powiadano przódzi, rozważał to sobie, układał, do kupy ściągał, deliberował – i taka złość go przejmowała, taka zazdrość gryzła, że nie mógł wyleżeć, rzucał się na łóżku,. klął z cicha, to odwracał się twarzą do izby i tymi złymi, jastrzębimi ślepiami chodził za Jagną... Ona zaś była jakaś blada, zmizerowana, że jak senna chodziła po domu, a ino tymi żałosnymi oczami skrzywdzonego dzieciątka spozierała na niego i tak wzdychała, aż mu się żal robiło i serce zdziebko tajało, ale i zazdrość tym większa rosła. Wlekło się tak blisko całą niedzielę, że już w chałupie wytrzymać było trudno, miałać przecież duszę wielce czującą – jako ten kwiat niektóry, co niech jeno ziąb nań chuchnie, a wnet owarzy się i rozdygocze z bolenia. Mizerniała też w oczach, sypiać nie mogła, jadło nie smakowało, usiedzieć trudno było na miejscu i robotą zająć, bo wszystko leciało z rąk i strach cięgiem za nią chodził, bo i jakże, kiej stary wciąż leżał, postękiwał, dobrego słowa nie rzekł, a jako ten zbój spoglądał. Cięgiem czuła jego oczy na sobie, cięgiem, że już wytrzymać nie mogła. Ciężyło jej życie, bo i tęskności rozbierały nieopowiedziane, że to i o Antku nic nie wiedziała, nie pokazał się bowiem przez tę niedzielę, choć nieraz o zmierzchu pod śmiertelnym strachem wyglądała pod bróg! Nie śmiała się zaś pytać nikogo. Już się jej tak mierziło w chałupie, że po parę razy w dzień biegała do matki, ale Dominikowa mało siedziała w chałupie, do chorych chodziła, to w kościele przesiadywała, a jeśli była, to pokazywała srogą twarz i gorzkie wymówki czyniła, a chłopaki też łaziły omroczone, złe i strapione, bo stara Szymka pobiła miądlicą, że to we Trzy Króle przepił był w karczmie całe cztery złote. Zaglądała potem do sąsiadów, by ino jakoś ten dzień zepchnąć, ale i tam dobrze jej nie było, juści, nie wyganiali jej, ale przez zęby cedzili słowa, twardo spozierali, a wszyscy zarówno biadali nad chorobą starego wyrzekając żałośliwie, jakie to teraz czasy nastają paskudne! A Józka też, jak ino mogła, dogryzała jej na każdym kroku, nawet Witek bojał się pleść po swojemu przy gospodarzu, że słowa nie było z kim przemówić, tyla było całej uciechy i rozerwania myśli, co tam Pietrek wieczorami po robocie przegrywał z cicha na skrzypkach we stajni; bo w chałupie stary nie pozwalał. A zima wciąż była sroga, mroźna i wiejna, że trza było w chałupie siedzieć! Dopiero jakoś w sobotę stary, choć zdrowy nie był jeszcze, zwlókł się z łóżka, ubrał ciepło, bo mróz był trzaskający, i poszedł na wieś. Zachodził do różnych chałup, niby to ogrzać się zdziebko, gdzie znowu ze sprawami, a nawet z takimi przestawał chętliwie, jakich przódzi mijał bez słowa, i wszędy pierwszy zaczynał o karczmie i całą sprawę w śmieszki obracał a rad rozpowiadał, jako się był tęgo napił i przez to zachorzał! Dziwowano się temu, przytakiwano, głowami kiwano, ale nikt się w pole wyprowadzić nie dał: Znali przecież dobrze jego nieustępliwą hardość, a i to, że skoro na ambit wziął, można go było żywym ogniem przypiekać, a głosu by nie wydał; wiedziano również, jako się zawżdy wynosił nad inne, puszył, za najlepszego we wsi miał, a wielce baczył, by go na ozorach nie obnosili. Rozumiano też, że zapobiega i plotki gasi, jakie były powstały. A nawet stary Szymon, sołtys, powiedział mu prosto w oczy, jak to u niego było zwyczajne: – Baj baju, chłop śliwy rwie, a ino ich dwie! Ludzkie gadanie jest jak ten ogień, nie przygasicie pazurami, sam się musi wypalić! A to wam jeno przypomnę, com był rzekł przed ślubem: jak stary bierze młodą, złego nie odegna i święconą wodą! Zeźlił się tym i prosto wrócił do chałupy, Jaguś zaś myśląc, że skoro wstał, to już wszystko przeminęło i powróci do dawnego, odetchnęła z ulgą i jęła do niego zagadywać, to w oczy naglądać, przymilać się i po izbie krzekorzyć słodko, jak przódzi... Ale wnet ją opamiętał takim ostrym słowem, że struchlała; a potem nie zrobił się inszym, nie pieścił, nie hołubił, myśli nie zgadywał ni o jej łaski się starał, a ostro kiej na dziewkę krzyczał za nieporządki i do roboty zaganiał. Od tego dnia wszystko z nawrotem w swoje garście ujął, przypilnowywał i z rąk nie popuszczał. Całe dnie, skoro jeno wyzdrowiał, młócił z Pietrkiem i w stodole robił koło zboża, krokiem się prawie nie ruszając z obejścia, bo nawet wieczorami w chałupie narządzał uprzęże albo na kobylicy wystrugiwał różne porządki gospodarskie, a tak pilnie stróżował Jagusi, że i kroku nie mogła zrobić, by za nią nie wyglądał, nawet jej świąteczne szmaty zamknął i klucz nosił przy sobie. Nacierzpiała się ona, nacierzpiała! Mało tego bowiem, że o bele co krzyczał i słowa dobrego nie powiedział, ale prosto tak wszystko robił, jakby nie ona była gospodynią, bo ino Józce rozporządzał, co się ma robić, z Józką o różnych rzeczach prawił, których i dziewczyna nie wyrozumiała, i Józce o wszystkim kazał mieć baczenie! A Jagny jakby nie było, przędła dnie całe, chodziła kiej błędna albo do matki uciekała na wyżalenie i skargi, nie poradziła na to stara, bo jej rzekł ostro: – Była panią, robiła, co chciała, nic jej nie brakowało, a nie umiała tego poszanować, to niech popróbuje czego innego! A to wam zapowiadam, powiedzcie jej, że póki kulasami rucham, bronił swojego dobra będę i nie dopuszczę, żeby się prześmiewano ze mnie kiej z kukły jakiej, zapamiętajcie to sobie. – Bójcie się Boga, a dyć ona nic złego nie zrobiła! – Niechby zrobiła, nie tak bym gadał i nie tak postąpił! Ale dosyć i tego, że się z Antkiem zadawała! – W karczmie, w tańcu, przy wszystkich przecież! – Hale, w karczmie tylko! Hale!... – bowiem, że kiedy to jej zapaskę znalazł w opłotkach, musiała wychodzić do Antka. Nie dał się więc przekonać, nie wierzył niczemu i twardo stał przy swoim, a na zakończenie powiedział: – Dobry człowiek jestem, zgodliwy, wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale jak mnie kto chlaśnie batem, gotowem oddać kłonicą. – Bijcie, kto wama winowaty, ale nie krzywdźcie bo z krzywdy każdej pomsta rośnie. – Któren swojego broni, nie krzywdzi! – Jeno byście w porę uwidzieli, kaj się wasze kończy! – Grozicie, widzę! – Swoje tylko powiadam, a wy zbytnio w siebie dufacie. Baczcie i na to, że kto na innych kładzie znaki – sam taki ! – Dosyć mi waszych nauk i przypowiastek, swój rozum też mam! – rozgniewał się. I na tym się skończyło, bo Dominikowa, widząc jego zatwardziałość i nieustępliwość, nie ponawiała już tej sprawy dufając, iż to samo przejdzie i jakoś się uładzi, ale on ani na dzień jeden nie pofolgował, zawziął się i nawet w tej złości smak znajdował, a chociaż nieraz w nocy słysząc Jagusine płacze zrywał się bezwiednie, by do niej biec, w porę się jednak miarkował udając, że wstał oknem wyjrzeć albo czy drzwi pozamykane. Ciągnęło się tak bez przerwy całych parę tygodni, Jagnie było markotno, smutno i tak źle, że ledwie już ścierpiała, na ludzi patrzeć nie śmiała, wstyd jej było przed wsią, boć wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, co się tam u Borynów wyprawia ! Dom całkiem omroczał, że snuli się po nim cicho, lękliwie kieby te cienie. Co prawda, mało kto zaglądał mając i u siebie dość swarów! Wójt się też nie pokazywał, zagniewany, że Boryna nie chciał mu podawać do chrztu; tyle jeno, co tam chłopaki Dominikowej czasem zajrzały, Nastka Gołębianka przybiegła z kądzielą, ale ta więcej do Józki i by się z Szymkiem spotykać, że nie było z niej pociechy, to i Rocho czasem zaglądał, ale widząc twarze posępne, zagniewane, mało siedział. Jeden tylko kowal przychodził co wieczór i długo przesiadywał, a jak tylko mógł, podjudzał jeszcze starego przeciw Jagnie i w łaski się nowe wkradał, juści, że i Jagustynka często zachodziła, chętnie swoje dokładając, gdzie się kłócili. Dominikowa też bywała co dnia i co dnia jedno przywtarzała, by Jagna pokorą starego ujmowała. Cóż? kiej Jagna nie mogła się upokorzyć, za nic nie mogła, a naprzeciw, bunt się w niej podnosił i złość ją podrywała coraz częściej. Wielce jej w tym pomagała Jagustynka, bo raz z cicha zaczęła: – Jaguś, a to mi cię żal okrutnie kieby rodzonej? Ten stary pies cię ukrzywdza, a ty kiej ten baranek cierpisz! Nie tak inne kobiety robią, nie!... – Jakże? – spytała dość ciekawie, bo już jej obmierzł ten stan. – Złego dobrością nie przeprzesz, a ino jeszcze większą złością! Za dziewkę cię ma, a ty nic; szmaty ci pono w skrzyni pozamykał, na każdym kroku pilnuje, dobrego słowa nie da – a ty co? Wzdychasz, trujesz się i boskiego zmiłowania wyczekujesz! Póki się człowiek nie przyłoży, to mu i Pan Bóg nie dołoży! Żeby tak na mnie, wiedziałabym, co zrobić! Józkę sprałabym, niech się nie rządzi w chałupie, gospodynią przecież jesteś, chłopu bym też nie ustąpiła w niczym! Kiej chce wojny, to niech ma taką, aże mu grdyką wylezie! Hale, pozwól chłopu panować nad sobą, to :się wnet do bicia weźmie i nie wiada, na czym skończy! – A najpierwsze – zniżyła głos i do ucha jej szeptała – odstaw go kiej tego ciołka od krowy, nie przypuszczaj do siebie ani na zdziebko, jak tego psa przed progiem trzymaj! Wnet zobaczysz, jak zmięknie i jak się udobrzy! Jagna zerwała się od kądzieli, by ukryć twarz rozczerwienioną. – Czegóż się, głupia, sromasz? Złego w tym nie ma! wszystkie tak robią i robić będą, nie ja pierwsza wymyśliłam taki sposób! Wiadomo przeciech, że kiecką chłopa dalej zaprowadzi niźli psa sperką, bo pies rychlej się pomiarkuje! A starego łacniej niźli młodziaka, bo łakomszy i trudno mu po cudzych chałupach szkodzić! Zrób tak, a wnet mi podziękujesz! A co tam pyskują na ciebie i Antka, do serca nie bierz, żebyś jak ten młody śnieg była, sadzy się dowidzą! Na świecie jest takie urządzenie, że któren się da, to mu i kiwnąć palcem nie przepuszczą, a któren nie stoi, co o nim powiadają, mocny jest a hardy, to może robić, co mu się żywnie podoba! Nikt nawet słówkiem nie piśnie naprzeciw, a łasić się będą kiej pieski! Do krzepkich należy świat wszystek, do nieustępliwych a zawziętych! Na mnie się dosyć wygadywali, dosyć, ca na twoją matkę też, że to z tym Florkiem wiadomo było... – Nie tykajcie matki! – Niech ci ta świętą ostanie! Prawda i to, że każden potrzebuje świętości jakiejś. Długo jeszcze prawiła, nauczała ją, a z wolna, choć i nie pytana, rozpowiadała o Antku, co ino mogła wymyślić. Słuchała tego chciwie Jagusia nie zdradziwszy się jednak ani słówkiem, ale rady owe mocno wzięła do głowy i cały dzień deliberowała nad nimi. Wieczorem zaś, kiedy był Rocho, kowal i Nastka, rzekła do starego: – Dajcie no klucze od skrzyni, muszę szmaty przewietrzyć. Dał przywstydzony nieco, bo Nastka śmiechem buchnęła, ale mimo to, gdy skończyła przekładanie, wyciągnął rękę po klucz. – Same moje są tam szmaty, to już sama se przypilnuję! – powiedziała hardo. I od tego wieczoru zaczęło się piekło w chałupie. Stary się nie przemienił, ale i ona nie ustępowała, na słowo odpowiadała całą kopą, a tak głośno, że na drodze słychać było krzyki. Nie pomagało to wiele, to na złość zaczęła wszystko robić. Do Józki przyczepiała się na każdym kroku, a tak nieraz boleśnie karciła, że dziewczyna z płaczem biegała się skarżyć; nic to nie pomagało, bo jeszcze barzej piekłowała, skoro nie szło po jej woli. Wieczorami zaś umyślnie się przenosiła na drugą stronę ostawiając starego w pierwszej izbie, tam Pietrka niewoliła do grania przyśpiewując mu do wtóru różne piosneczki do późna w noc; to znowu w niedzielę przystroiła się, jak ino mogła najlepiej, a nie czekając na męża sama poszła do kościoła, wystając po drogach z parobkami. Stary się zdumiewał tą przemianą, wściekał ze złości, próbował się nie dawać, zapobiegał, by się to po wsi nie rozniesło, nic jednak nie poradził na jej humory, a coraz częściej dla świętego spokoju ustępował. – Moiściewy! barankiem się widziała, tą owieczką pokorną, a teraz okoniem stawa! – wykrzyknął raz do Jagustynki. – Chleb ją rozpiera i ponosi! – odrzekła z oburzeniem, bo zawsze temu przytwierdzała, kto z nią radził. – Ale to wam powiem, że póki czas, trza czymś twardym wyganiać humory, bo potem i kłonicą nie poradzi. – Nie jest to we zwyczaju Borynów! – powiedział wyniośle. – Widzi mi się, że i u Borynów do tego przyjdzie!– szepnęła złośliwie. Jakoś w parę dni potem, zaraz po Gromnicznej, dał znać wieczorem Jambroży, że ksiądz nazajutrz będzie jeździł po kolędzie. Zakrzątnęli się zaraz od rana koło porządków, że nawet stary unikając piekła, bo Jagna sielnie dunderowała na Józkę, sam się zabrał do odwalania śniegu z opłotków; wywietrzono izby, omieciono z pajęczyn ściany, Józka wysypała żółtym piaskiem ganek i sienie, i spiesznie przebierali się odświętnie, bo ksiądz już był w niedalekim sąsiedztwie, u Balcerków. Jakoż wkrótce stanęły księże sanie przed gankiem, a on sam w komży na futrze, poprzedzany przez dwóch organiściaków, przybranych kiej do mszy, wszedł do izby, odmówił łacińskie modlitwy, pokropił i poszedł w obejście poświęcić budynki i cały dobytek. Boryna niósł przed nim na talerzu wodę święconą, a on w głos się modlił i poświęcał wszystko po kolei, organiściaki zaś szli wpodle przyśpiewując kolędy i gęsto potrząchając dzwonkami, a reszta kieby za procesją szła z tyłu. Skończywszy zaś wrócił do izby i przysiadł odpoczywać, a nim Boryna z parobkiem zsypali do sań pół korca owsa i grochu ćwiartkę, jął przesłuchiwać pacierza Józkę i Witka. Tak galanto umieli, aż się dziwił i pytał, kto ich uczył. – Pacierza to mię nauczył Kuba, a katechizmu i na lementarzu Rocho! – odpowiadał śmiało Witek, aż go ksiądz pogłaskał po głowie, ale Józka tak straciła śmiałość, że się ino rozczerwieniła, popłakała i tego słowa nie wykrztusiła! Dal im po dwa obrazki, a nauczał, by słuchali starszych, pacierze odmawiali i grzechu się strzegli, bo zły na każdym kroku się czai, a do piekła namawia. A potem podniósłszy głos spojrzał na Jagnę i groźnie zakończył: – Powiadam wam, że nic się nie ukryje przed okiem sprawiedliwości Bożej, nic! Strzeżcie się dnia sądu i dnia kary, pokutujcie i poprawiajcie się póki czas! Dzieci buchnęły płaczem, bo się im uwidziało, jakoby w kościele byli podczas kazania, Jagusi też serce zabiło trwożnie i rumieńce powlekły twarz, bo dobrze zrozumiała, że do niej mówił, a skoro Maciej powrócił, wyszła zaraz nie śmiejąc księdzu spojrzeć w oczy. – Chciałbym z wami pomówić, Macieju! – szepnął, gdy zostali sami, kazał mu przy sobie siadać, odchrząknął, tabaki mu podał, nos wytarł chusteczką, od której szły zapachy kiej z trybularza, jak potem opowiadał Witek, palce z trzaskiem wyciągał ze stawów i z cicha zaczął: – Mówili mi ludzie o tym, co się tam w karczmie stało, mówili! – Juści, na oczach wszystkich było! – powtórzył stary smutnie. – Nie chodźcie do karczmy i kobiet tam nie prowadzajcie, tyle zakazuję, piersi zrywam, proszę, nic nie pomaga, macie więc za swoje, ale jednak Bogu gorąco dziękujcie, że grzechu większego tam nie było, mówię wam, nie było! – Nie było! – Twarz mu się rozjaśniła, bo księdzu wierzył. – Powiadali mi też, że ją srogo karzecie za to, niesłusznie robicie, a kto niesprawiedliwość czyni, grzeszy, mówię wam, grzeszy! – Gdzie zaś, jenom ją chciał nieco przykrócić, jeno... – Antek jest winien, nie ona! – przerwał mu popędliwie. – Umyślnie przez złość na was zmusił ją do tańcowania, widocznie, że chciał z wami awantury, mówię wam, że chciał awantury! – zapewniał uroczyście, przyrychtowany przez Dominikową, na której słowach zupełnie polegał. – Ale, co tom miał jeszcze powiedzieć... aha... źróbka łazi po stajni, trzeba zamknąć w gródce, bo kopnie ją wałach i gotowe nieszczęście, w przeszłym roku przez to samo zmarnowali mi klaczkę! Po jakim to ogierze? – A po młynarzowym! – Zaraz poznałem z maści i z tego łyska na czole, tęgi źrebak!... Ale z Antkiem powinniście zgodę zrobić koniecznie, przez te gniewy na nic się chłop rozpuścił. – Nie gniewałem się z nim, to i o zgodę prosił go nie będę – powiedział zawzięcie. – Radzę wam jak ksiądz, a zrobicie, co wam sumienie dyktuje, ale to wam mówię, że z waszej winy człowiek się marnuje, dzisiaj jeszcze mi mówili, że ciągle w karczmie przesiaduje i wszystkich chłopaków buntuje, na starszych powstaje i podobno coś przeciw dworowi zamierza. – Nic mi o tym nie powiadali. – Jak się parszywa owca do stada wśliźnie, wszystkie zarazi! A z tych zmawiań przeciwko dworowi może wypaść dla całej wsi wielkie nieszczęście. Ale Boryna nie chciał o tej sprawie mówić, więc ksiądz pogadał o c różnych rzeczach, a w końcu rzekł: – Zgodą tylko, moi drodzy, zgodą – zażył tabaki i nakładał czapkę. – Na zgodzie opiera się świat cały, zgodnie, po dobroci, to i dwór by się ugodził z wami, mówił, wspominał mi coś o tym dziedzic, dobry to człowiek i chciałby to załatwić po sąsiedzku... – Wilcze sąsiedztwo, a na takiego najlepszy kół albo żelazo. Ksiądz się żachnął, popatrzył mu w twarz, ale spotkawszy jego szare, zimne, nieubłagane oczy i zacięte wargi, odwrócił się spiesznie i zatarł ręce ze zdenerwowania, nie lubił bowiem sporów. – Muszę już iść. To wam jeszcze powiem, że nie powinniście zbytnią surowością zrażać do siebie kobiety, młoda jest, pstro ma w głowie jak każda kobieta, to trzeba z nią mądrze i sprawiedliwie postępować; trzeba jedno nie widzieć, drugiego nie dosłyszeć, a na trzecie nie zważać, by tym sposobem uchronić się przed niesnaskami, z tego wychodzą najgorsze rzeczy. Pan Bóg zawsze błogosławi zgodliwym, mówię wam, błogosławi! Kiż to diabeł! – krzyknął zrywając się, bo bociek, stojący przy skrzyni nieruchomo, kujnął z całej siły w błyszczący but księdza. – Dyć bociek, Witek go jesienią przygarnął, bo ostało ptaszysko, wykurował, że to miał skrzydło złamane, i teraz siedzi w chałupie i myszy łowi kiej kot. – No, wiecie, jeszcze nie widziałem oswojonego bociana dziwne, dziwne! Nachylił się do niego, chciał głaskać, ale bociek się nie dał ruszyć, przekręcił szyję i boczkiem, czająco znów godził w księże buty. – Wiecie, tak mi się podoba, że chętnie bym go kupił od was, sprzedacie? – Cóż bym tam miał sprzedawać, chłopak go wnet zaniesie na plebanię. – Przyślę po niego Walka. – Nie da się on tknąć nikomu, tylko jednego Witka słucha. Zawołali chłopaka, ksiądz mu dał złotówkę i polecił przynieść o zmroku; skoro wróci z objazdu, ale Witek uderzył w bek i zaraz po wyjściu księdza zabrał boćka do obory i tam ryczał prawie do wieczora, że stary musiał go przyciszać rzemieniem przypominając odniesienie ptaka Juści, chłopak usłuchać musiał, ale serce skwierczało mu z żalu i boleści, nawet rzemieni zbytnio nie czuł, chodził kiej ogłupiały z zapuchłymi od płaczu oczami, a jak ino mógł, dopadał boćka, ogarniał go ramionami, całował a żałosnym płaczem się zanosił... O zmierzchu zaś, kiej ksiądz już ze wsi powrócił, ukrył boćka w swoją kapotę, by go uchronić od mrozu, i do spółki. z Józką, ptak bowiem był ciężki, popłakując rzewnie ponieśli go na plebanię, a Łapa pobiegł z nimi i też coś markotno szczekał. Stary, im dłużej rozważał słowa księdza i te jego szczere zapewnienia, tym więcej się rozjaśniał, uspakajał i z wolna, niepostrzeżenie zmieniał swoje postępowanie z Jagusią. Wszystko powracało do dawnego stanu, ale już nie powróciła do chałupy dawna radosna wrzawa, ten spokój wewnętrzny i ta cicha, głęboka dufność. Było jak z tym garnkiem rozbitym, co choć odrutowany i zgoła cały się widział, a gdziesik cieknął i przepuszczał wodę w takim miejscu, że i pod światło nie rozpoznał. Tak i w chałupie się widziało, bo przez oną zgodę nierozeznanymi szparutkami ciekły przyczajone nieufności, żale przypłowiałe zdziebko, ale żywe jeszcze i zgoła nie zabite jeszcze podejrzenia. Stary bowiem mimo najszczerszych usiłowań nie zatracił w sobie nieufności i prawie mimo woli, a dawał ciągłe baczenie na każdy ruch Jagny, ona zaś ani na to oczymgnienie nie zapomniała mu tych złości i srogich słów, wrzała wciąż odemstą nie mogąc uciec spod tych jego przenikliwych, stróżujących oczów. Może i dlatego, że pilnował i nie wierzył jej, znienawidziła go jeszcze barzej, a coraz potężniej wydzierała się do Antka. Tak się już umiała zmyślnie urządzać, że co parę dni widywała się z nim pod brogiem. Pomagał im w tym Witek, któren całkiem serce stracił do gospodarza za tego boćka, a przylgnął do Jagny, że to mu i teraz dawała lepsze podwieczorki, więcej omasty, a czego gęsto i parę groszy kapnęło od Antka. Ale głównie pomagała im Jagustynka, tak się umiała wkraść w łaski Jagny i tyle zaufania wzbudziła w Antku, że prosto nie było sposobu widywania się bez jej pomocy. Cna to nosiła wieści między nimi, ona stróżowała przed starym i ochraniała przed niespodziankami! A wszystko to robiła przez czystą złość do całego świata! Mściła się na drugich za własną poniewierkę i krzywdy; nie cierpiała bowiem Jagny ni Antka, ale jeszcze barzej starego, jak zresztą wszystkich bogaczy ze wsi, że mają wszystko, a jej nie dostaje nawet tego kąta, gdzie by mogła głowę schronić, i tej łyżki warzy! Zarówno jednak nienawidziła biednych i jeszcze barzej prześmiewała. Prosto diabelska kuma albo i co gorszego, jak o niej powiadali. – Wezmą się za łby i pozagryzają jak te wściekłe psy – myślała często, wielce rada ze swojej roboty, że zaś zimą nie było wiela co robić, to łaziła po chałupach z kądzielą, podsłuchiwała, a judziła jednych na drugich prześmiewając ze wszystkich zarówno, nie śmieli drzwi zamykać przed nią obawiając się jej ozora, a głównie tego, że pono złe oczy miała... Zazierała i do Antków, ale najczęściej spotykała się z nim, gdy z roboty powracał, i wtedy to mu w uszy kładła nowiny od Jagny. Jakoś we dwie niedziele po bytności księdza u Borynów przydybała go koło stawu. – Wiesz, stary sielnie powstawał na ciebie przed księdzem. – O cóż to znowu szczekał? – pytał niedbale. – Że ludzi podmawiasz na dwór, że trzeba by cię oddać strażnikom i jeszcze drugie... – Niech popróbuje! Nimby mnie wzięli, takiego bym mu na dach puścił koguta, że kamień na kamieniu by nie ostał? – zawołał namiętnie. Poleciała zaraz z tą nowiną do starego, .myślał długo i powiedział cicho: – Podobne to do niego, taki zbój, podobne. I więcej nie rzekł, nie chciał się z babą zadawać w poufałości, ale skoro Rocho przyszedł wieczorem, zwierzył się przed nim. – Nie wierzcie wszystkiemu, co Jagustynka przynosi, zła to kobieta! – Może to i nieprawda, ale bywały podobne przypadki. Przecież stary Pryczek spalił swojego szwagra, że go skrzywdził przy działach, siedział za to w kreminale, ale spalił. To i Antek może to zrobić, musiał coś napomknąć o tym, całkiem nie stworzyłaby sobie. A Rocho, że to dobry był człowiek, wielce się tym strapił i jął namawiać: – Pogódźcie się, odpuście mu co gruntu, przecież i on żyć musi, ustatkuje się prędzej, a nie będzie już powodów do kłótni i odgrażań... – Nie, żebym miał zmarnieć, żebym miał z torbami, iść, pójdę; a pókim żyw, nie dam i tego zagona! Że mnie pobił i sponiewierał jak psa, darowałbym, choć ciężko i trudno – ale jeśli on i co innego zamierza!... – Napletli wam, a wy to do serca bierzecie!... – Juści, nieprawda to jest, juści... ale żeby się to mogło stać... aże mnie rozum odchodzi i zimno w kościach przewierca... kiej pomyślę, że mogłoby się to stać... Zacisnął pięście i skamieniał ze zgrozy samego przypuszczenia możliwości onej. Nic nie wiedział, nie myślał nigdy o tym, był nawet pewnym w głębi Jagusinej niewinności, ale poczuł, że w tej synowskiej nienawiści do niego musi być cosik więcej niźli gniewy i żale o grunt, że ta zapamiętałość, którą wtedy uwidział w jego oczach, z innego źródliska bije, czuł to dobrze i w tej właśnie chwili poczuł sam w trzewiach taką samą nienawiść zimną, mściwą i nieubłaganą, zwrócił się do Rocha i cicho powiedział: – Za ciasno dla nas obydwóch w Lipcach! – Co wam znowu przychodzi do głowy, co? – krzyknął wystraszony. – I niechaj Bóg broni, by mi wlazł kiedy w pazury przy takiej okazji... Uspokajał go Rocho, tłumaczył, ale nic nie wskórał. – Spali mnie, zobaczycie! I od tej chwili mało już kiedy zaznał spokoju. O każdym zmierzchu stróżował niepostrzeżenie, czaił się za węgłami, obchodził dom i budynki, zaglądał pod strzechy, a w nocy się często budził, godzinami całymi nasłuchiwał, i za najmniejszym trzaskiem zrywał się z łóżka i z psem obiegał wszystkie kąty. Dopatrzył raz pod brogiem jakieś wydeptane, na wpół zawiane ślady, dopatrzył później i przy przełazie i jeszcze lepiej się utwierdził w pewności, że to Antek podchodzi nocami i wypatruje jeno sposobności podpalenia; co innego nie przychodziło mu jeszcze na myśl. Kupił od młynarza wielce srogiego psa i zrobił mu budę pod szopą, a jątrzył cięgiem, mało jeść dawał, podszczuwał, że nocami pies latał i użerał jak wściekły, a rzucał się na każdego, że niejednego dobrze skaleczył, aż skargi z tego powstały. Ale przy tych ostrożnościach i pilnowaniach stary mizerniał i tak chudł, że pas do pół bieder opadał, poczerniał, przygarbił się, nogami za sobą ciągał i na wiór się zesychał z tych utajonych myślunków i turbacji, że mu ino oczy gorzały kiej w chorobie. Że zaś nikogo bliżej nie dopuszczał i zwierzać się a wyżalać nie miał przed kim, to go i barzej piekły te ognie i przepalały. Nikt też się nie dorozumiewał, co mu ta we wątpiach siedzi a podgryza. Baczył więcej na dobytek, sprawił złego psa, czuwał nocami, rozumieli bez to, że wilki się ano nad podziw rozmnożyły tej zimy i mało której nocy nie podbierały się stadami pod wieś; nieraz słychać było ich wycia i często też się podkopywały do obór, i gdzieniegdzie coś uskubnęły. A przy tym, jak to zawdy pod wiosnę, i o złodziejach chodziły słuchy coraz częstsze; wzięli podobno chłopu z Dębicy parę klaczy, wzięli w Rudce wieprza, to znowu krowę gdzie indziej – i jak kamień we wodę, ni znaku po nich! To i niejeden w Lipcach w łeb się skrobał, opatrywał zamki i stajni strzegł, że to najlepsze mieli konie na okolicę. I tak szedł czas wolno i równo, jako te godziny na zegarze, ani go wyprzedzić, ani wstrzymać! Zima wciąż była sroga, choć zmienna jak rzadko; bywały takie mrozy, jakich i najstarsi nie pamiętali, to śniegi spadały ogromne, to znowu były całe tygodnie odwilgi, że woda stała po rowach, a gdzieniegdzie i zagony czerniały, to przychodziły takie wiejby, takie kurzawy, że świata nie dojrzał, a po nich zaś bywały dnie spokojne, ciche i tak słońce przygrzewało, że drogi roiły się od dzieci, wywierano drzwi, ludzi ogarniała radość, a starzy, się pod ścianami wygrzewali. Zaś w Lipcach szło swoim odwiecznym porządkiem, komu śmierć była naznaczona – umierał, komu radość weselił się, komu bieda – wyrzekał, komu choroba spowiadał się i czekał końca – i pchało się jakoś z Bożą pomocą, z dnia na dzień, z tygodnia na tydzień, bych się ino zwiesny doczekać abo tego, co komu przeznaczone. Tymczasem zaś co niedziela grzmiała muzyka w karczmie, hulano, pito, czasem się wadzono, czasem za łby brano, aż ksiądz potem karcił z ambony, no i drugie szły sprawy. Odbyło się wesele Kłębianki, trzy dni się zabawiali, a tak hucznie, że powiadali, jako Kłąb dopożyczył pięćdziesiąt rubli od organisty na to wesele. Sołtys też wyprawił niezgorsze zmówiny córce z Płoszką. Gdzie znowu chrzciny się odbyły, ale z rzadka, nie pora jeszcze była, wiele bowiem kobiet spodziewało się dopiero na zwiesne. Staremu Pryczkowi też się zmarło jakoś w tym czasie, tydzień ledwie chorzał, a miał chudziaczek dopiero na sześćdziesiąty i czwarty – cała wieś poszła na pogrzeb, bo dzieci stypę wyprawiali galantą... Gdzie zaś zbierano się wieczorami na oprzęd, tam nachodziło się tyla dzieuch i parobków, że robiła się taka zabawa, śmiechy, radoście – aż miło, bo to i Mateusz, wyzdrowiawszy całkiem, przewodził młodzi i najbarzej dokazywał. A te pogwary ciągłe, obmowy, kwasy, kłótnie, sąsiedzkie swary, nowinki – wieś się od nich trzęsła. A czasem trafił się dziad jaki bywały, to opowiadał różności o świecie i tygodniami we wsi siedział. Czasem znów list przyszedł od którego chłopaka z wojska, co to było czytań, narad, opowiadań, wzdychów dzieuszyn a matczynych płaczów, że i na całe tygodnie starczyło! A insze rzeczy! a to Magda poszła w służbę do karczmy, to pies Borynów pogryzł Walkowego chłopaka, że precesem się odgrażali, to krowa Jędrzejom udławiła się ziemniakiem, że dorzynać ją musiał Jambroży, to Grzela pożyczył sto pięćdziesiąt rubli od młynarza i dał w zastaw łąkę, to kowal kupił parę koni, że dziwowano się temu wielce i mocno nad tym deliberowano, to dobrodziej chorował przez cały tydzień, aż ksiądz z Tymowa przyjeżdżał go zastępować – a to o złodziejach mówiono, o strachach różnych baby pletły, o wilkach też często, bo pono wydusiły owce we dworze, o gospodarstwie, o świecie, ludziach, a te insze rzeczy, że ni spamiętać, ni opowiedzieć któż poredzi! a tak cięgiem coś nowego, że wszystkim starczyło i na dnie, i na długie wieczory, że to czasu zimową porą nikomu nie brakowało. Tym samym zabawiali się i u Borynów, jeno z tą odmianą, że stary kamieniem siedział w domu i na żadne zabawy nie chodził, a i kobietom też iść nie pozwalał, że już desperacja brała Jagusię, a Józka całe dnie mamrotała ze złości, bo się jej dziwnie matyjasiło w chałupie siedzieć, tyla bywało całej uciechy, że nie wzbraniał chodzić z kądzielą, ale do tych jeno chałup, gdzie się same starsze kobiety zbierały. Więc też przeważnie siedzieli wieczorami w domu. Jednego wieczora, jakoś już pod koniec lutego, zeszło się parę osób i siedzieli po drugiej stronie, bo tam tkała płótno Dominikowa przy lampce, a reszta z powodu tęgiego ziębu kupiła się przed kominem. Jagusia z Nastką przędły, aż wrzeciona warczały, kolacja się dogotowywała, Józka kręciła się po izbie, a stary pykał z fajki w komin i coś sobie myślał głęboko, bo prawie się nie odzywał. Przykrzyła się wszystkim ta cichość, bo ino ogień trzaskał, świerszcz skrzypiał z kąta, warsztat hukał od czasu do czasu, a nikt jakoś się nie odzywał, więc Nastka pierwsza zaczęła: – Pójdziecie to jutro z kądzielą do Kłębów? – Zapraszała Marysia dzisiaj. – Rocho obiecali, że jutro tam z książki będą czytać historie o królach. – Poszłabym, ale nie wiem jeszcze... – spojrzała pytająco na starego. – To i ja pójdę, tatulu... – prosiła Józka. Nie odpowiedział, bo pies mocno przyszczekiwał na ganku i zaraz wsunął się nieśmiało Jasiek, Przewrotnym nazywany z prześmiewiska. – Zawieraj drzwi, gapo, bo tu nie obora! – wrzasnęła Dominikowa. – Nie bójże się, nie zjedzą cię, czegóż się rozglądasz? – pytała Jagna. – A bo... bociek musiał się kajś przytaić i jeszcze mie kujnie... – jąkał się, wystraszonymi oczami wodząc po kątach. – Oho, boćka gospodarz wydali dobrodziejowi, nic ci już nie zrobi! – mruknął Witek. – A bo i nie wiem, po co go było trzymać, jeno ludzi krzywdził! – Siadaj, nie marudź! – nakazała Nastka wskazując miejsce wpodle siebie. – Hale, kogo to ukrzywdził, cheba jednych głupich abo psów obcych? Chodził se jak ten dziedzic po stancji, myszy łowił, wszystkim ustępował, a wydali go! – szepnął z wyrzutem chłopak. – Cicho, cicho, obłaskawisz se na wiosnę drugiego, kiej ci żal za boćkami! – A nie obłaskawię, bo i ten będzie jeszcze mój, niech się jeno ciepło zrobi, to już umyśliłem taki sposób na niego, że nie wytrzyma na plebanii, a przyleci! Jasiek koniecznie chciał się dowiedzieć tego sposobu, ale Witek burknął: – Głupi! kury se macaj, myśli, że co lepszego poradzi. Kto ma rozum, to se swój sposób wynajdzie, a nie będzie brał od drugich! Skrzyczała go Nastka biorąc w obronę Jaśka, boć wielce stała o niego; głupawy on juści był, wieś się z niego prześmiewała, niezgraba, ale jedynak na dziesięciu morgach, to dziewczyna tak sobie rachowała, że Szymek miał tylko pięć morgów i to nie wiadomo; czy mu Dominikowa pozwoli się żenić, . więc znarowiła chłopaka do siebie, iż cięgiem łaził za nią, a trzymała w odwodzie na ten przypadek. Siedział ano teraz przy niej, w oczy poglądał i rozmyślał, co by tu rzec takiego, gdy wszedł wójt, bo się już był ze starym pogodził, a zaraz od proga zawołał: – Powiestkę wama przyniosłem, macie się jawić na sądy jutro w południe. – Do zjazdu o krowę? – Tak to i stoi, o krowę ze dworem! – Rano trzeba wyjechać, bo do powiatu kawał drogi. Witek, idź zaraz do Pietrka i naszykujcie, co potrza, a ty pojedziesz na świadka. A Bartek uwiadomiony? – Byłem dzisiaj w kancelarii i la wszystkich przywiozłem powiestki, kupą całą pojedziecie, ale dwór winowaty, to niech płaci. – A bogać tam niewinien, tylachna krowa! – Chodźcie na drugą stronę, mam z wami pogadać! – szepnął wójt. Prześli i siedzieli tak długo, że tam im kolację Józka podała. Wójt go namawiał już nie po raz pierwszy, by się do nich przyłączył, z dworem nie zrywał, przewłóczył sprawę, czekał, z Kłębem i drugimi razem nie szedł, i tym podobnie. Stary dotychczas się wahał, kalkulował, nie odmawiał ale na tę ni na drugą stronę się nie przechylał, bo był się mocno zagniewał, że go to wtedy dziedzic nie wezwał na naradę do młynarza. Wójt zaś, widząc, że nie poradzi, na ostatku już na przynętę powiedział: – Wiecie o tym, jako ja, młynarz i kowal zrobiliśmy ugodę ze dworem, że sami we trzech zwozić będziemy drzewo na tartak, a potem deski do miasta. – No, juści, że wiem, dosyć się przecież napomstowali na was inni, że nikomu zarobić nie pozwalacie. – Dużo ta o to stoję, co pyskują, szkoda na to czasu, to wam zaś chcę powiedzieć, cośmy we trzech uredzili – słuchajcie jeno; co powiem. Stary ino łysnął ślepiami i rozważał, jaki to będzie podstęp. – Uradzilim przypuścić waju do spółki! Woźcie tyla, co i my! Sprzężaj macie dobry, parobek się jeno wałkoni, a zarobek pewny, płacą od kubika. Nim się w polu roboty zaczną, jak nic zarobicie ze sto rubli. – Kiedy zaczynacie zwózkę? – rzekł po długim namyśle. – A choćby od jutra zaczynać! Tną już na bliższych porębach, drogi też niezgorsze, to póki sanna, siła można nawieźć, mój parobek wyjeżdża we czwartek. – Psiakrótka, żebym to wiedział, jak wypadnie ta moja sprawa o krowę. – Przystańcie jeno do nas, a dobrze wypadnie, już ja wójt to wama mówię... Stary długo deliberował spozierając pilnie na wójta, kredą se cosik na ławie pisał, po łbie skrobał, aż i rzekł: – Dobrze, woził będę i sprzęgnę się z wami. – Kiej tak, zajrzyjcie jutro po sądach do młynarza, a poredzimy jeszcze, muszę już bieżyć, bo mi kowal sanie podkuwa. Odszedł wielce uradowany myśląc, iż starego kupił tą zwózką i na swoją stronę przyciągnął. Juści, młynarz mógł się z dworem godzić, grunty miał nietabelowe i do lasu mu było nic; wójt też siedział na ziemiach poduchownych, kowal toż samo, ale nie on, Boryna! Rachował sobie, że zwózka zwózką, sprawa zaś o las osobno; nim zgoda z dziedzicem nastanie albo–li do wojny przyjdzie, upłynie dość czasu... a co mu szkodzi tamtym przytwierdzać, głupiego udawać, z nimi trzymać, kiej i tak swojego nie daruje przy sposobie, a tymczasem dobrze zarobić te kilkadziesiąt rubli, konie i tak trza żywić, i parobka płacić! – uśmiechał się do siebie, ręce zacierał a mruczał zadowolony: – Głupie juchy jak te barany, myślą, że mnie wywiedły w pole kiej ciołaka, głupie! Wrócił do kobiet wielce rozradowany, Jagusi w izbie nie było. – Gdzież to Jagusia? – Świniom ponieśli żarcie! – objaśniła Nastka. Pogadywał wesoło, żartował z Jaśkiem, to z Dominikową, a coraz niespokojniej czekał na żonę, bo jakoś długo nie przychodziła, nic nie dał znać po sobie i wyszedł w podwórze. Chłopaki w stodole na klepisku szykowali sanie na jutrzejszą jazdę, bo trza było na płozy włożyć półkoszki i umocować. Obejrzał, pogadał, zajrzał do koni, zajrzał do świń, to do obory – Jagny nigdzie nie było. Przystanął pod okapem w cieniu nieco i czekał. Noc była ciemna, wiatr się zrywał zimny i szumiał, wielkie ciężkie chmury gnały po niebie stadami, śnieg prószył chwilami. Może w pacierz abo i dwa cień jakiś zamajaczył w przejściu od przełazu – stary się szybko wysunął, przyskoczył i szepnął ze wściekłością: – Gdzieżeś to była, co? Ale Jagna, choć się wystraszyła zrazu, odrzekła urągliwie: – Obaczcie, łacno za wiatrem traficie! – i poszła do chałupy. Nic już o tym w domu nie zaczynał, a gdy się szykowali do spania, powiedział dobrotliwie i całkiem miętko nie podnosząc oczów na Jagnę: – Chcesz to jutro bieżyć do Kłębów? – Kiej nie bronicie, to z Józką pójdziemy. – Chcesz, to cię nie wstrzymuję... ale do sądu pojadę, dom zostanie na boskiej Opatrzności, lepiej byś w chałupie ostała... – A bo to nie wrócicie do zmroku?... – Widzi mi się, że chyba dopiero późno w noc... na śnieg się ma, daleko, nie pospieszę... ale kiej się napierasz, idź, nie wzbraniam... Kategoria:Chłopi